ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2019
01:45-07 YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND, I BET HE DOSENT KISS YA! *MWAH* 01:45-54 XD what did I miss 01:46-18 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 01:46-28 We were talking about ¨In The Middle¨ by Zedd and how it sounds like a song someone would hear at a Walmart. 01:46-35 Hi G. 01:46-49 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 01:47-00 Noice 01:47-16 OoFie Hewwo 01:47-26 Anyway, hey Ninjagoguineapigs and G. 01:47-39 XD those Wal-Mart songs tho 01:47-40 Welp, he left. 01:47-45 Rip G 01:47-57 Me: (Shopping) Its so boring here... 01:48-04 (Walmart song comes on) 01:48-08 We will miss ya ;-; 01:48-11 Me: (BREAKDANCES) XD 01:48-37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3Lrvpbt10o 01:48-37 I remember seeing this on Disney channel in 2013. I hear it at Walmart sometimes. 01:49-30 I swear, my science teacher plays piano music in the background sometimes, (that's Mr. E (remember, tw38) and I swear, I heard neverender in piano today. 01:49-47 I remember XD 01:49-54 XD yay 01:50-17 (When your teacher (Who has a Ninjago name) plays Ninjago songs) 01:50-32 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 01:50-36 XD 01:50-54 I swear, nenevrender should have been in the lego ninjago movie th I 01:50-56 My teacher doesn´t play music... 01:51-07 ;-; 01:51-07 It should XD 01:51-10 ;-; 01:51-13 Yesh XD 01:51-28 RIP my ears- who has never listened to Ninjago music in class 01:51-31 ;-; 01:51-43 Press F to pay your respects 01:51-46 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:51-48 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-01 HHHHHHH This chat always does this 01:52-01 Welp brb, gotta actually do a assignment so I dont fall behind XD 01:52-09 XD and f 01:52-11 XD Bye 01:52-28 XD I'll be back in, maybe 50 mins- 1 hour 01:52-41 See you then. 01:52-44 However long an assignment takes XD 01:52-57 Oki, bye solid stud and tw38 =) 01:53-21 Bye 01:53-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:01-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:01-08 Back 02:01-31 ...and just like that I'm gone... 02:01-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:01-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:01-50 ....for maybe 10 more minutes... 02:02-03 You guys here? XD 02:02-18 Ugh, fine, i must summon the tw38... 02:02-22 *ahem* 02:02-31 ROLEPLAY? 02:02-49 Geez, don't even respond to that 02:02-55 Mkay then 02:05-15 I am making a character for this wiki. 02:07-07 Cool! 02:07-38 Ahem 02:07-41 BACK 02:07-44 FINALLY 02:07-47 FOREVER 02:07-47 YEET XD 02:08-09 GUESS WHOS BACK? BACK AGAIN? 02:08-28 Isorryi quote too many memes 02:08-32 Slim Shady. 02:08-53 I quote many memes, you are forgiven. 02:09-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:09-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:10-09 Umm... EXCUSE ME? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! 02:10-20 yes, jay quote there 02:10-27 XD 02:11-18 No, but seriously, did anyone else get glitched out? 02:11-31 I think I did. 02:12-23 Wohoo. We both have glitchy servers. �� 02:12-48 I didn't. 02:13-34 You must be a nindroid and have hacked the system then XD 02:13-44 He MUST be Zane XD 02:14-02 OOOOOOO 02:14-21 OR MR.E!!! ARE YOU MY TEACHER 02:14-31 (GASP) 02:14-46 IM TOTALLY DOING MY HOMEWORK RN 02:14-48 Inzane in the membrane, inzane in the brain. 02:14-59 DONT GIMME A DETENTION 02:15-08 Hah hah, very funny Solid. 02:15-12 Its a long story XD 02:15-33 Yesh, very punny. �� 02:17-06 ZANE TO MR. E: WAIT A MINUTE... WHO ARE YOU? 02:17-30 AHEM 02:18-13 GUYS BRB 02:23-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:33-13 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:39-35 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 02:40-16 Hi again. 01:52-02 HHHHHHH This chat always does this 01:52-02 Welp brb, gotta actually do a assignment so I dont fall behind XD 01:52-10 XD and f 01:52-12 XD Bye 01:52-28 XD I'll be back in, maybe 50 mins- 1 hour 01:52-41 See you then. 01:52-45 However long an assignment takes XD 01:52-58 Oki, bye solid stud and tw38 =) 01:53-22 Bye 01:53-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:01-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:01-09 Back 02:01-32 ...and just like that I'm gone... 02:01-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:01-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:01-51 ....for maybe 10 more minutes... 02:02-04 You guys here? XD 02:02-19 Ugh, fine, i must summon the tw38... 02:02-23 *ahem* 02:02-32 ROLEPLAY? 02:02-50 Geez, don't even respond to that 02:02-56 Mkay then 02:05-16 I am making a character for this wiki. 02:07-08 Cool! 02:07-39 Ahem 02:07-43 BACK 02:07-45 FINALLY 02:07-48 FOREVER 02:07-48 YEET XD 02:08-10 GUESS WHOS BACK? BACK AGAIN? 02:08-31 Isorryi quote too many memes 02:08-33 Slim Shady. 02:08-54 I quote many memes, you are forgiven. 02:09-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 02:09-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 02:10-10 Umm... EXCUSE ME? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! 02:10-21 yes, jay quote there 02:10-28 XD 02:11-19 No, but seriously, did anyone else get glitched out? 02:11-32 I think I did. 02:12-24 Wohoo. We both have glitchy servers. �� 02:12-49 I didn't. 02:13-35 You must be a nindroid and have hacked the system then XD 02:13-45 He MUST be Zane XD 02:14-03 OOOOOOO 02:14-22 OR MR.E!!! ARE YOU MY TEACHER 02:14-32 (GASP) 02:14-47 IM TOTALLY DOING MY HOMEWORK RN 02:14-49 Inzane in the membrane, inzane in the brain. 02:15-00 DONT GIMME A DETENTION 02:15-09 Hah hah, very funny Solid. 02:15-13 Its a long story XD 02:15-34 Yesh, very punny. �� 02:17-07 ZANE TO MR. E: WAIT A MINUTE... WHO ARE YOU? 02:17-31 AHEM 02:18-14 GUYS BRB 02:23-44 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:29-12 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 20:11-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:11-09 Hewwo